A Perfect World If Only Degrassi was Perfect!
by imdansgirl07
Summary: This is a tale of drama, drama and more drama. It will switch between POV's and the characters from Degrassi will endure hardships, love and hate. It is gonna be a bumpy ride, so fasten your seatbelts and get ready for the ride of your life!


**This is a story that will switch between Degrassi students points of views. There will be many issues in this story that are not suitable for young children. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1: There's Gotta Be More to Life**

**"Paige!" your mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "What does she want…it's Saturday and it's 7 in the morning!" you groaned quietly not wanting your mother to hear. Then you remembered, it was Dylan's birthday. "Duh Paige…God you are getting stupider by the day!" you thought to yourself.**

**"Coming, Mom…I just got to get dressed!" you yelled sleepily.**

**You picked out a cute little preppy outfit. This is how your outfit looked:**

**Later that night, Dylan was having a formal type of party with a bunch of his college friends and of course you were invited. You had a great dress to wear and you couldn't wait. Your parents wouldn't be going to the party, so you would be flirting with as many guys as you could!**

**But, for now you were going to go out to breakfast with your family for Dylan's birthday. You started thinking that you would be depressed to not have anyone there that you knew, and then you remembered that Marco was going to be there! That lifted your spirits lots and you happily went downstairs to see Dylan, your mom and your dad waiting for you.**

**"You look so cute Paige!" Dylan said.**

**"Is my hair ok?" you asked. It was so good sometimes to have a gay brother.**

**Dylan reassured you that you looked great and you smiled. While you were eating, you saw two really hot guys and remembered to come back here because they looked like regulars here.**

**After breakfast, the whole family went shopping. You wondered if it was Dylan's birthday or your own. You bought 2 new shirts, a pair of jeans, a skirt, and some new shoes. **

**Once again,you wondered whose birthday it was. You told this to Dylan and he laughed like there was no tomorrow. Finally, after going out to lunch, you went home and began to get ready for the party at five. You had had a late lunch at about 3, so you had about 2 hours or a little less to get ready.**

**You put on your dress and some stunning heels. **

**You curled your hair and you did your make up with mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. When you were finally satisfied, you walked downstairs to find Dylan waiting for you. "Paige! You look stunning!" he shouted.**

**You smiled and said that we should go because it was already 4:30. You got into Dylan's car and drove off. He had rented a hotel suite for his party. It was huge and that is not an overstatement. When you got there, you got Dylan's stereo out of the car and hauled it up to the suite. You plugged it into the wall and put it on the best radio station. The music started and you and Dylan danced while cleaning up for the party. The party started at about 5:10.**

**People were coming in and saying how great you and Dylan both looked. Then, a really cute boy named Jonathan came in and asked you to dance with him. Jonathan looked great! He was wearing a white button down shirt with black slacks. It was simple, but it looked great on him. You guys danced and had great fun. Before you knew it, you were on the couch making out with him. He asked you out and you agreed. You made a date for the next Saturday. Things were going great!**

**Sadly, at about midnight, the party was over. You were tired, and kissed Jonathan goodbye. Dylan smiled at you as you sighed when Jonathan finally left after a very long kiss.**

**"Oh Paige…You grew up so fast. He was cute too!" Dylan laughed.**

**"Great party, Dyl…" you told your brother. "Happy birthday to you…happy birthday to you…Happy birthday dear Dylan…happy birthday to you…" you sang. You had been doing that since you were old enough to remember the song.**

**"I thought you had grown out of that Paige!" Dylan laughed and then he said you could just stay with him in the suite for the night. You called your mom and quickly went to sleep seeing as you were so tired.**


End file.
